


... влюбиться по-настоящему

by buttythefrenchie



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttythefrenchie/pseuds/buttythefrenchie
Summary: « Penses-tu que je serai un jour véritablement amoureuse? » Elle a levé les yeux vers moi avec ses beaux yeux curieux.





	... влюбиться по-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

> (…De tomber amoureux pour de vrais.)
> 
> By : inconnue

> _C'était un jour froid et pluvieux. Le genre de temps qui déprime un peu l'humeur de la plupart des gens. Mais j'étais heureuse parce que j'étais avec elle. Ou j'aurais été heureuse si elle n'avait pas été aussi déprimée._

* * *

« Bebe, » dit doucement Wendy, attirant mon attention, un soupçon d'anxiété dans sa voix. Elle regardait une tasse de café alors que nous étions assis l'une en face de l'autre à la petite table de la salle à manger. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés depuis sa brève promenade jusqu’à chez moi.

« Oui ? », Je lui ai demandé, lui donnant mon attention, même si elle a continué à regarder vers le bas et n'a toujours pas rencontré mon regard.

« Penses-tu que je tomberai un jour véritablement amoureuse ? » Elle a levé les yeux vers moi avec ses beaux yeux curieux. Des yeux rendus encore plus beaux par sa frange de cheveux noirs juste au-dessus.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » J'ai répondu à sa question par une autre question.

« Quand nous étions enfants, » commença-t-elle doucement, « Je croyais que j'aimais Stan. Tout ce que nous faisions ensemble était magique. Maintenant, quand je suis revenu avec lui sept ans plus tard, tout cela avait disparu. Cela me semble à demi-peu profond maintenant et quand nous sortons ensemble, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste une sorte de manière de traîner médiocre avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Vais-je tomber amoureuse de vrai, Bebe? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux un moment et réfléchis pour savoir si je devais ou non lui dire que je l'aimais vraiment depuis le début. J'ai décidé que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée et je lui ai simplement donné quelques conseils génériques.

« Wendy, tu ne peux pas poser une question aussi importante sur une personne, même s'il fait partie de ton passé, » lui dis-je.

« Je sais, je ne trouve pas le bon homme, peu importe où je regarde, » répondit Wendy.

« Eh bien, même si tu ne le trouvera jamais, ta meilleure amie sera toujours là », je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui fis un petit sourire.

« Merci, Bebe, » sourit-elle en retour.

* * *

> _C'était **ma** Wendy. Elle était la personne la plus intelligente à l’école, mais ne comprenait pas le moindre soupçon. Ceci dit, pour le moment, ça allait, comme je l'avais fait se sentir un peu mieux je pouvais maintenant passer du temps joyeusement avec elle._

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Wendy dans cette état.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais lui dire ce que je ressentais même si cela me tuait. Je fixai nerveusement par la fenêtre l'air frais et sombre du crépuscule s’abattant et couchant alors le soleil sur son éclat d’automne sur le fil de l’horizon. Cela ne lui prenait que cinq minutes pour aller chez moi à pied, mais cela me semblait une éternité lorsque j'avais quelque chose d'aussi important sur le cœur. Quand elle arriva enfin, j'ouvris la porte avant même qu'elle ait eu la chance de frapper.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? » Elle a demandé avec un simple sourire amicale.

« Viens dans ma chambre », lui dis-je, « Pouvons-nous parler en privé? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Wendy, son ton devenant légèrement plus sérieux, mais toujours très amical.

Je la conduisis à l'étage et nous nous assîmes ensemble sur mon lit.

« Wendy, tu sais cette chose qui te dérange dernièrement? À propos de tomber amoureuse ? »

« Oui? » Elle a demandé curieusement.

« Et si tu tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne partage pas tes sentiments? » J'ai demandé.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça… Bien que j'aurais probablement dû le faire », répondit-elle nonchalamment.

« Eh bien, c'est le problème que j'ai. Je suis follement amoureuse, mais je ne pense pas que cette personne va m'aimer en retour, » expliquai-je.

« Ça craint vraiment, » dit Wendy avec sympathie en plaçant une main sur mon dos. « Mais avec qui? »

Je m'arrêtai un instant et pris une profonde respiration. J'ai fermé les yeux alors que j'essayais de calmer mon cœur qui bat. Pendant que je prenais une profonde inspiration, je baissai les yeux. Incapable de faire une phrase correcte, j'ai soudainement ouvert ma bouche et murmuré,

« Toi, Wendy. »

Wendy se recula un peu et me lança un regard choqué. Je pouvais sentir son regard critique, alors je sentais mon cœur se serrer à cause de ce sentiment. L'inquiétude a commencé à augmenter dans mon corps, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un nœud me bloquait la gorge. Je jure que si je ne respirais pas, j'étoufferais et mourrais probablement sur le coup.

« Bebe, je ne peux pas-… »Elle se coupa elle-même, ahurit.

« Je t'aime, » je lui ai dit faiblement.

« Non, je ne peux pas. », me dit Wendy avec plus de mépris.

« Essaie juste de comprendre-… » Mais, je fus coupée par un coup de tonner.

« Cette amitié est **terminée**. » Une déclaration émoussée qui fait plus mal qu’un poignard dans le cœur. Wendy a quitté ma chambre en marchant rapidement. Je la pourchassai, repoussant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, mais elle était dehors et pénétra dans l'obscurité tardive de l'automne, avant que je puisse la rattraper.

Je restai un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, mon seul réconfort étant le vent glacial qui me déchirait par intermittence. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes et je me suis précipité dans ma chambre en pleurant. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans un oreiller violet, de la même couleur que la veste de Wendy. La même couleur que cette épaule sur laquelle je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Wendy était la seule personne au monde que j'aimais vraiment.

* * *

Un mois s'est écoulé sans que Wendy et moi ne nous parlions à nouveau. Je ne l'ai vue qu'à l'école. Elle a évité le contact visuel avec moi et n'a montré aucune émotion à proximité de ma présence. Ensuite, l'école allait être fermés pendant deux semaines pour les vacances de Noël. C'était à ce moment précis que je suis vraiment devenue dépressive. Mon premier Noël qui serait passé sans avoir entendue parler de mon ancienne meilleur amie. Sans elle.

La veille de Noël ressemblait à une journée particulièrement triste. Quarante et un degrés, chaud pour cette période de l'année à South Park. Pas de neige sur le sol. Gris et pluvieux dehors. Une pluie froide qui rendait le monde plus déprimant et aussi solitaire que moi. Il n'y aurait pas de neige majestueuse et belle ce Noël ci. C'est alors que j'ai entendu sonner à ma porte. Je suis resté dans ma chambre, observant la fenêtre de celle-ci, contemplant alors dans ce carreaux de glace misérable ce ciel gris, cette plus et ses gouttelettes faire la course le long de ma vitre, pendant que mes parents répondaient à la porte.

«Bebe, chérie. Il y a quelqu'un ici pour toi», ai-je entendu dire à ma mère.

J'ai préparé un faux sourire sur mon visage devant mon miroir, c’était une habitude maintenant. Un masque en plus. Un masque en moins. Qu’est-ce que cela change de toute manière. La déception amoureuse me laissait un goût amer et la solitude m’enfonçait dans cette horrible sensation qui me donnait des nausées quotidienne avec uniquement le pouvoir de cette pensée. C'était probablement de la famille qui voulait me saluer pour Noël et me faire un cadeau médiocre. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à y faire face, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. Je me suis débarrassé du faux sourire quand j'ai vu Wendy à la porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur s'anime soudainement à la vue de Wendy devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas parler, mon nœud était de retour et mon estomac se retourna. Elle m'attendait, moi. Bebe Stevens, son ex-meilleure amie qui l’aimait mal. Elle voulait me voir ... Je me sentais heureuse mais bien sûr nerveuse. Je réprime mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer à la place. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir finalement ma bouche.

« Maman, papa, vous pourriez nous laissez… seuls pendant quelques minutes, » réussis-je à articuler.

« Pas de soucis, » mon père s’exécuta et ils se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé de la maison, à quelques pièces de distance. Finalement, quand nous étions seuls, je la regardai. Elle était là. À ma porte d'entrée. Toute seule…

« Wendy? » J'ai demandé doucement. Elle était trempée de pluie froide et fixait tristement le sol. Des gouttelettes dégringolait de ses cheveux. Ses gouttes venant de sa frange tombait tout droit sur ses joues, dessinant ainsi leurs formes sur le visage humides imageant alors son expressions maussade.

« J'étais une putain de connasse, Bebe. J'ai été la plus grosse abrutie imaginable pour toi et je suis désolée, » elle commençait à pleurer, « je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime aussi. »

J'étais un peu confus mais c'était un moment très amer et doux. J'étais hypnotisée et évidemment choquée de la voir s'effondrer devant ma porte, rejoignant enfin ses larmes aux gouttes de pluie. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois, reniflant alors que je la fixais, les lèvres écartées et le cœur battant. Je réprime un léger souffle de la voir dans un tel état. Mais je pouvais à peine bouger, mon corps a refusé de bouger. J'étais une statue de marbre mais intérieurement, je me sentais complexifié par beaucoup d'émotions paradoxales. Soulagement, tristesse. Surprise, peur. Amoureux d'elle, le cœur encore chagriné.

« Wendy…- »

« Si ça peut te consoler, » m'interrompit-elle, « j'ai un petit cadeau de Noël pour toi. » Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle dit cela et sortit une petite photo de sa poche pour me la remettre.

C'était une photo de nous deux que j'avais depuis longtemps oubliée, en cinquième. La photo a été endommagée après avoir été pliée dans la poche de Wendy et légèrement mouillée. C'était une photo de nous deux devant _Casa Bonita_ pour l'anniversaire de Wendy. Wendy avait un grand sourire et je lui donnais un baiser enjoué sur la joue. C'était à l'époque où j'avais commencé à réaliser que j'aimais Wendy, il y a tant d'années…

Wendy s'est effondrée dans mes bras, elle me serra pendant que je la tenais.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu t'intéressais de moi jusqu'à maintenant! » S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant dans mon épaule et me serrant toujours plus fort dans ses bras. « J'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime plus que quiconque! »

« Wendy, je t'aime toujours, » dis-je doucement en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de mes propres joues.

Wendy m'a donné un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de cerise, elle déploya tous ses efforts pour faire fondre mon cœur dans notre premier baiser ensemble. Mon cœur a rebondi, mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge une fois de plus, mais c'était une sensation agréable cette fois. Papillons dans le ventre. J'ai finalement pu les ressentir après un long moment. Enfin, je pouvais goûter ses lèvres en un baiser passionné que je ne demandais pas, mais que mon corps réclamait. Elle a brisé notre baiser après un instant pour que je puisse enfin respirer et la regarder, sidérée.

« Je veux être avec toi, » me dit-elle.

« Et pour Stan? » J'ai demandé, surprise.

« J'ai découvert hier, » commença-t-elle, « il me trompait depuis pas mal de temps. Il songeait aussi à rompre, mais il en était jamais capable. »

« Je suis désolé- » commençai-je.

« Ça ne fait rien, je t'ai maintenant, » Wendy me prit dans ses bras et sourit. « Tu es mon vrai amour et mon ange gardien. Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. »

Soudainement, l’après-midi gris et froid s’est sentie merveilleux. Peu importait la tristesse qu'il y avait dehors tant que j'étais avec Wendy, tout était rayonnant et si beaux autour de moi. Elle est restée chez moi ce soir-là et nous nous sommes blottis au lit, dormant à poings fermés. Wendy a ensuite passée toute la journée de Noël avec moi. Il y a quelques jours, on aurait dit que je n'allais même pas entendre parler Wendy à Noël, mais maintenant, elle passait des journées entières avec moi. Désormais, j'ai enfin pue partager toute ma vie et ma vraie personne avec ma meilleure amie que j'aimais le plus. Et que j’aimerais ainsi, pour toujours.


End file.
